thinkupgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario Core/Mushroom Cavern
Mushroom Cavern is the first major level of the game Super Mario Core. Placement Mushroom Cavern is the second level acessed, after The Pipe Line. Despite its early placement, it is only third closest to the surface (The Pipe Line is above ground, and The Terror Caldera is partially above ground). It is acessed after 1 stone (the tutorial stone from The Pipe Line). Mushroom Cavern is a fairly easy level. Each of its stones revolve around some element of gameplay. Description Mushroom Cavern is a cave style level, split into two sections. The first section is roughly cube shaped, with an average height ceiling, and walls on the E, W, and S sides. Four very large mushrooms stand at the corners (Mario starts on the SE shroom), with approx. 20 much smaller mushrooms placed , and many stalagmites, in the free space. The mushrooms are very bouncy, and it is possible to make huge jumps across the room. It is populated by Toads, who give you hints about later levels. There is a line of mushrooms and stalagmites along the N, unwalled side, with one small gap in t he middle. This leads to a maze. The second section is 4 times larger than the first. It is a distorted oval, which bends roughly 45° to the E. It is entirely walled (except for where it meets the first section) and has a very high ceiling (sunlight can be seen through cracks, one of which is important in Stone 5). Mushrooms grow from the floor, about half the size and ⅔ the height of the four large shrooms at the start, and equally as bouncy. Tall stalagmites (and several pillars) grow between shrooms, preventing Mario from touching the floor. The floor under the 'shrooms is a maze. There are ledges along the S and E walls, and stalagmites and leaves growing out of the ceiling at the N end. Stalagmites (or is it -tites? lol) grow out of the NW wall. A line of swings hanging from the ceiling runs from the SW large shroom in the first section, in a zig-zag path, to the centre of the second section. Stones The Bugaboom Battle Bouncing Down 'Shroom Trail The Wood Stone is sealed within a pillar in the NE of the Cavern. Nothing fancy here, just bouncing on the mushrooms, and avoiding enemy attacks. The pillar can be broken with a punch. The 16 Swings The Wind Stone is a prize for winning a race being held by the Cavern's Toads. There are 15 checkpoints, each hanging in the air between a pair of swings. The end is suspended mid-air after the last swing. The objective is to go through all checkpoints and the end faster than the opther competing Toads (there are 4). It isn't necessary to use the swings to win; the mushrooms can be bounced on as long as you go through the checkpoints (it may be easier to bounce if you're lagging behind; all racers use the same set of swings, so a swing you want to grab may be swinging away from you as you jump towards it). Secrets 'Neath the 'Shrooms The Wood Stone is hidden in the maze beneath the mushrooms. The Toads will tell you before entering the maze that roaring sounds can be heard from the entrance. The roars are coming from the three Spidoshrooms, mushroom shaped creatures with spider like legs. They will chase Mario throughout the maze, but can be escaped fairly easily so long as you keep running. If they can grab you, they will eat you, killing Mario instantly. The other secret of the 'shrooms is that they have no stalks. This means there is a lot of room in the maze. About1/3 of the stalgmites can be broken with the Mole Mitts. Those with a dark red tint can't. Most of the can be broken near the entrance and back, but approaching the centre, they get fewer and fewer. Only one of the circle of stalagmites surrounding the Wood Stone can be broken. Sealing the Hole... A hole has opened in the ceiling, and it's drying up the mushrooms. Mario has to seal it, but he can't bounce up to it, because the 'shrooms are dring up. Toad at the start mentions there are ledges and leaves on the N and E walls. He also mentions that he saw and egg on one of the ledges. It is white, with green spots. I wonder what it is? /sarcasm. After climbing the ledges (one is low enough to jump onto from a 'shroom; also they collapsequickly after standing on them for 1 second) and reaching the egg, Yoshi jumps out! Yoshi's mechanics are explained in the main article. To begin with, Yoshi's flutter jump is needed to cross the leaves (Which are too far apart for even a long jump; Yoshi's weight means the leaves give him some bounce. Cmbined with the flutter jump, you can make very big jumps). Once you have got to the hole (the sun can be seen through it), the leaf underneath it has 5 rocks. Using Yoshi's tongue, the rocks must be swallowed and fired at the hole. When all the rocks have been fired, the hole will seal, plunging the Cavern into darkness. Toad will rush towards you and give you a Light Stone. ...and Scaling the Stones The first power-up appears in this stone. It is the Thorn Belt. The only new power-up, it allows Mario to stick to and walk up surfaces. The Thorn Belt is located in the W of the Cavern, SSW of the W pillar. Each major level has an 8 red coins stone, which can be collected on gathering the 8 red coins. In this level, the red coins are on the NW amongst the stalagmites/tites. When you get near one, it collapses towards Mario. If Mario gets hit, he will lose the Thorn Belt, and fall to the nearest 'shroom. Like all power-ups, the Thorn Belt will respawn when Mario loses it. When Mario collects the red coins, the Shadow Stone will spawn near the W pillar. Flying Freely The second power-up appears here; the Cape Feather. Coming from SMW, it grants the user flight until he is hit. Like the Thorn Belt, it will respawn when Mario loses it. It spawns between the NW and centre pillars. The stone (Wind) is conceled in a stalactite near the SE ledges. To release the star, fly into the stalactite at a fast enough speed to break it. The stone will drop onto the nearby 'shroom. Category:Levels Category:Super Mario Core